(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas supply valve for a gas-power vehicle which supplies pressure gases such as a compressed natural gas to a vehicle which is driven with a gas fuel.
(2) Prior Art
Conventionally, a gasoline car is used as one of means for transportation. In recent years, in view of protection of environment, a natural gas, which is a clean fuel in comparison with a gasoline fuel, is watched in place of a gasoline fuel and therefore a vehicle using the natural gas is improved.
The vehicle using the natural gas is provided therein with several containers in which a natural gas is filled and compressed. The natural gas filled in the gas container is supplied to an engine of a vehicle through a gas supply valve which is mounted onto an opening portion of the gas container.
On the other hand, the gas container provided with the vehicle receives a great change of environment due to vibration and heat while the vehicle is driving. However, the gas supply valve has to work in spite of a great change of environment due to vibration and heat while the vehicle is driving. Further, in the case of an unlikely event that the vehicle is troubled, it has to prevent the natural gas in the gas container from leaking, and if the vehicle is burnt down, it becomes necessary to take an operation for discharging the gas of the gas container into the air.
As the gas supply valve, it proposes such a valve mechanism which may open and close a valve member by means of a solenoid valve. However, where the solenoid valve is disposed in the gas container and operable therein, when the solenoid valve has a heat through a supply of electric current, it is in danger of igniting the natural gas due to the heat.